


No need for wings

by acalinger



Category: Penryn & the End of Days - Susan Ee, Penryn/Raffe - Fandom, fluff - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Penryn & the End of Days - Freeform, Susan Ee, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acalinger/pseuds/acalinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and Raffe thinks he  needs his wings back to keep Penryn warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need for wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I'm doing my best at it. English is not my first language so please let me know any mistakes and any comment or advice : D

There were moments in which Raffe could still feel his wings. Every morning he moved them so carefully so they didn’t collide with something and he was sure he could still feel the warm radiating from them.  
But they weren’t there anymore. Since he cut his wings to stay with Penryn he felt something was missing, he missed his wings more than he thought he would. Even his sword didn’t recognize him without them and the feeling of loss increased in nights like that.  
It was winter. Raffe woke up when everything was in complete darkness but still he saw the snow falling outside the window. He barely felt any cold; his body was adapted to the cold weather. Like an angel soldier he never got to use to use any shirt to warm him up, also, his wings were a big problem. But Penryn wasn’t like him.  
She was sleeping right next to him, he felt so lucky to wake up next to her every morning, but that night something was wrong. Penryn was asleep but she couldn’t stop shivering, even when she had three blankets over her, she still felt cold.   
Raffe missed his wings, with them he could have wrap Penryn into them. His body was warmer than hers but having her in her arms wasn´t enough.   
“What’s happen?” she suddenly asked him.  
“You are cold…”   
“Well, it is winter” she interrupted him.  
“…and I can’t keep you warm” with that Penryn looked at him in the eye. She never dared to ask him to do that, she knew the only way he could do that was staying in his arms… which wasn’t something she didn’t want but she didn’t want him to feel she was just using him. She loved him and staying with him wasn’t only because he was a moving heater.  
“Raffe…” she moved on the top of him, putting his head on his shoulder and his mouth close to his strong neck. Raffe wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.   
“I could make this better with my wings” to her surprise he didn’t sound angry, but sad. Penryn wanted to shake that feeling off him, she knew how difficult was for him to not have his wings and everything was her fault. She needed to do something.   
Penryn kissed his neck, moving next to his chin and then to his mouth. Once she reached his lips he moved her under him and started kissing her desperately. Penryn moved her hands under Raffe’s shirt, touching his perfect torso and making Raffe moan. He took his shirt off, Penryn took a moment to look at his perfect shoulders and kissed every fading scar he had in his chest.  
They kissed until they needed air more than each other lips. Penryn only had her underwear on when Raffe left a trail of kissed in her neck to her chest. They both were tired but the electricity between them was still powerful. Raffe didn’t miss his wings anymore and neither felt that something was missing; Penryn filled all the emptiness he felt was within him.  
“I’m not cold anymore, you know?” Penryn said.   
Raffe kissed her in her lips; a soft and caring kiss this time and not a the-world-is-going-to-an-end kiss they gave each other a while ago.   
“I love you” he said, he wasn’t so used to say it but in that moment it seemed important to say it.  
“I love you too, Raffe”.


End file.
